symphogearvnfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Các Thánh Tích
, còn được gọi là Sacrists,là những thứ được nói đến trong thần thoại của nhiều chủng tộc. Được khai quật trên khắp thế giới, chúng là lõi của bộ giáp Symphogear. Lịch Sử Chúng đượkỹ thuật phức tạp trong thời cổ đại, but the technology to replicate them is long-lost. They can be found in ruins, but the ravages of time have taken their toll. It's extremely rare to find one with any real power. The keys to amplifying the flickers of power they still bear are waves of a particular amplitude. The relics are activated by phonic gain created by the power of song. The relics, activated by the song, pulse with energy, generating the anti-Noise armor, the Symphogear. The relics don't just turn on as soon as someone hums a tune. The few whose songs can activate the relics and manifest a Symphogear are simply called the "candidates". Various myths and folklore from all around the world have often spoken of ancient weapons with hidden supernatural powers. Impossible to produce with today's technology, they exist as crystallized forms of heretical technology ("black arts") that are being excavated from ruins and other locations. Due to the passing of time these artifacts have been exposed to much deterioration and damage. Even through large excavation projects, finding pieces that are completely intact is incredibly rare. Therefore, in most cases, only fragments of relics have been recovered. Relics that are in a grounded state can shift into an active state through the power of song, thereby releasing their inner power. Liệt Kê Các Thánh Tích Các Thánh Tích Symphogear * Ame no Habakiri — Introduced in season 1. The first relic, which currently belongs to Tsubasa Kazanari. * Ichaival — Introduced in season 1. The second relic, which currently belongs to Chris Yukine. * Gungnir — Introduced in season 1. The third relic, which was originally wielded by Kanade Amō, and inherited by Hibiki Tachibana soon after fragments of it landed in her chest. Supposedly lost after it was hit by the Shénshòujìng's beam, Hibiki later managed to regain Gungnir by taking Maria's pendant. ** Black Gungnir — Introduced in G. Nicknamed "Black Gungnir" to differentiate it from Hibiki's Gungnir, it is another fragment of the original Gungnir which Finé gave to the US government and eventually became the relic of Maria Cadenzavna Eve. However, Hibiki took control of the pendant in the finale of G, and Maria later took up Airgetlám instead. * Shul Shagana — Introduced in G. One of the twin weapons of the goddess Zababa; a relic that currently belongs to Shirabe Tsukuyomi. * Igalima — Introduced in G. One of the twin weapons of the goddess Zababa; a relic that currently belongs to Kirika Akatsuki. * Airgetlám — Introduced in G. A relic that was used by Serena Cadenzavna Eve, before it was passed on to Maria. The relic was broken and unusable for a long time, but was repaired in GX by Elfnein, allowing Maria full use of the relic. * Shénshòujìng — Introduced in G. Another relic that Finé passed onto the US government. The Shénshòujìng eventually became the short-lived relic of Miku Kohinata, before being destroyed by its own beam in a gambit by Hibiki. Non-Symphogear relics * Nehushtan Armor — Introduced in season 1. The fourth relic, which was a full relic. This relic was briefly wielded by Chris, and then Finé, who bodily fused with the relic in a similar manner to Hibiki and Gungnir. It was destroyed in the finale of season 1 along with Ryōko Sakurai's body. * Durandal — Introduced in season 1. The fifth relic, another full relic. This relic was briefly used by both Hibiki and Finé. It was destroyed in the finale of season 1. * Solomon's Cane — Introduced in season 1. A special device used to summon Noise. It was first activated and used by Chris, who then passed it onto Finé. The cane later fell into the hands of Dr. Ver, before being destroyed in the finale of G. * Kadingir — Introduced in season 1. A full relic that was briefly used by Finé. It was destroyed in the finale of season 1. * Red Dragon of Revelations — Introduced in season 1. A strange amalgamation of relic and living beings created by Finé, consisting of the Nehushtan Armor, Solomon's Cane, Noise, and Finé herself. It was destroyed in the finale of season 1. * Nephilim — Introduced in G. A complete relic that is also a living creature. The Nephilim was used and raised by Dr. Ver. It was destroyed in the finale of G. * Dáinsleif — Introduced in GX. A relic whose fragments were used by Elfnein to create the Ignite Module for the Symphogear. * Dur da Blá — Introduced in GX. A full relic that was used by Carol Malus Dienheim, who could wield it as a Faust Robe. It was destroyed in the finale of GX. * Yantra Sarvaswa — Introduced in GX. A relic that was briefly found by Carol in the Undersea Dragon Palace, before being quickly destroyed. * Antikythera Gear — Introduced in AXZ. A relic that is used to power the Autoscorer, Tiki. * Gjallarhorn — Introduced in XDU. A relic that is used to access parallel universes. Other relics *In episode 9 of GX, other relics are listed on the monitor when Elfnein was looking for the Yantra Sarvaswa. These relics are: ** Trioxon 245 ** Annabelle ** G'harne Fragments ** Grauswein ** BINDTALZ * Various more relics briefly appear on-screen in AXZ Episode 4. See Also *Spellcaster Trivia * Gungnir and Solomon's Cane each have the highest number of users, with three each. * Hibiki and Maria's Gungnir have the same wave pattern. * "Sacrist" comes from a person in a cathedral in charge of music for the choir and books. Without a relic, the gear is unable to activate, this making it a sort of a sacrist. Category:Các_Thánh_Tích